


Coffee?

by Lady_Azzy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Azzy/pseuds/Lady_Azzy
Summary: Insomnia is not fun
Kudos: 16





	Coffee?

The cafe was quiet and really? It should be. Ren was careful as he creeped down the stairs, silent as the thief he professed to be. His feet touched the cafes main floor and he felt himself relax.

Morgana insisted on going to bed early but the cat had stolen his pillow, again. While his roommate fell asleep easily, Ren did not. On the nights he was plagued by insomnia he went into the cafe proper, long after Sojiro had locked up and later than most sane people would be awake. Then again, with multiple persons that begged for his attention in his head, he wondered if he really was sane. 

He gently pushed the thought of sane away, because what was sane when you stole the hearts of criminals and made contracts with mythical creatures or gods.

Normally he would turn lights on and make himself a hot chocolate, but he was no longer at home. He didn’t dare do anything that could potentially wake Morgana. Thoughts of before taunted him as he carefully made his way to the fridge. Coffee was a bad idea as he didn’t wish to stay awake, so Ren settled for a glass of milk. Maybe it was silly, but it was what his parents always recommended when they checked in late at night and saw his bright eyes staring back.

Drink in hand Ren turned to Leblanc’s front window where the light of the streets could be seen. The sight never ceased to soothe him. He settled into a booth and propped himself up on his elbows so he could rest his chin on his folded hands. He closed his eyes for a moment to block out the streetlights. A faint buzz against his thigh caused him to open his eyes and he stared at the screen. 

Why are you up?

Futaba’s chat icon blared into existence on his screen, refusing to be ignored in much the same way she herself demanded acknowledgement. He stared at her question without comprehending until he remembered she had Leblanc bugged. Was this really the first time since defeating Medjed that he couldn’t sleep?

Can’t sleep

His reply was short and he placed his phone down. Talking wasn’t something he did past midnight anymore. That was before he had been arrested when one of his parents would join him in the kitchen with their own hot chocolate. Ren swore they took turns.

Well that sucks.

Wait doesn’t Mona insist on a set bedtime for you?

Ren hummed in agreement. He wasn’t sure he possessed the ability to really...explain. He tapped his fingers against the wooden table and sighed. 

Insomnia.

He wondered if she had gotten tired of his short answers when she didn’t respond immediately. Eyes closed, he rested his head against the backrest. He knew it was useless because the lights outside were as bright as ever. 

His phone buzzed. He swore he was only mildly grumpy at his quiet being disturbed. The discontent he felt disappeared when he saw the message. 

Wanna watch an episode of Feathermen R?

Ren was quick to confirm and he watched as Futaba quickly overtook his phone to display an episode. He lowered the volume, concerned Morgana might hear but was more than content to indulge in some anime. Two episodes later he finally felt exhaustion hit him like a truck. His giant yawn must have told Futaba he was done because only a message telling him to sleep was on his phone screen. Ren grinned and quickly put his glass in the kitchen sink before he snuck upstairs to bed. 

Morgana was still fast asleep and didn’t budge when Ren crawled back into bed. The whole cobbled together bed frame of crates creaked as he settled down. Even then Morgana mumbled in his sleep and curled close Ren’s head. He had to stop himself from laughing at his friends behaviour. If that didn’t wake Morgana up, he was convinced nothing would.

Ren settled into sleep with a hand resting beside Morgana and it wasn’t until he woke up that he remembered he had forgotten to wash his glass from the night before. He was awake before Morgana and he slipped down the stairs, intent on washing the glass before Sojiro to only be met with the man already making coffee. The two stared at each other before Sojiro waved him away. Ren obeyed and quickly got ready for school. By the time he was done, Morgana was sleepy peering at him from the bed, and he had to coax the cat into his school bag. 

Prepared for the day he went back downstairs to a plate of curry and a larger than normal cup of coffee on the bar counter. When he caught Sojiro’s eye, the older man only huffed at him. Ren settled into his breakfast, grateful his temporary guardian didn’t say anything. 

Once he finished his meal, Ren attempted to wash his dishes but was once again shooed away by Sojiro with a grumbled word and a stern look. Ren stared for probably a moment too long but thanked the man profusely as he picked up his school bag and hurried out the door. If he had turned around he would have seen a mildly concerned look mixed with laughter. 

Ren checked his bag quickly to look at Morgana but noticed that the cat was still content sleeping. He shook his head and let his friend sleep. Clearly he needed the extra hours.


End file.
